Love is Love
by Glittery-Icecream
Summary: Love is love. Whether it be platonic, familial, romantic, between same genders, or between several people, it is undeniably there. Here's the time for the lgbtq oneshots of KOTLC. warning: controversial opinions


I dunno, I guess this is a controversial subject but it really shouldn't be because I don't see how lgbtq+ people are negatively affecting others. I'm always welcome to suggestions, so if ya want a crack ship oneshot heloooooo. *shameless selfpromotion*

If you do not like or support the lgbtq+ movement then don't read this.

I've always liked the idea of an asexual Linh, she doesn't show attraction to anyone (so far she doesn't) and I feel she'd be happier just living with a ton of pets.

Onwards!

* * *

"This one."

"Linh, look I know I owe you a favor but couldn't you pick something less...furry?"

The hydrokinetic cradled the small purring animal in her arms. It resembled a kitten but with the strange factor of a dog-like yap and an extra set of legs. "No way, you're just scared that the cuteness will melt your icy frozen heart."

Her twin huffed and rolled his eyes, but she did not hear him deny it.

In no circumstances would she refuse to adopt the fluffy animal. ( **pstttt, adopt don't shop)**

"Fine. But you're responsible for all of its food, poop, and whatever else it needs."

"She's not an object, Tam. Don't call her an it."

"Only if you agree to take full responsibility."

Dramatically sighing she replied, "Yeah yeah. Now let's go and take this cat home."

She fished out her birth fund from her pocket, not heeding Tam's grumbles ("It's not even a cat! It's got like 6 legs." "Shut up or else I'll tell Biana all your secrets." "Wow, and people think you're the sweet innocent one.")

Linh strode off towards the entrance, to fill out applications that would officiate the "kitten" as hers. But in a way she already felt a connection to the wriggling animal.

"Wait!" Tam held her wrist.

"I know you're going to try and convince me not t-"

"No, I was going to remind you to buy it's-her food and litter."

She blushed, so she might've forgotten a few things but she could handle the whole pet thing. Sort of.

"I-um, well I was just getting there." She pivoted around in an 180 and continued down the aisles of pet supplies as if she had not forgotten essential items.

After minutes of browsing (and placing the small animal in a carrier at Tam's insistence) she finally found what she needed.

"Aha! Tam! I found it! 'Food for Small Land Mammals- For pounds 15 and under.' And look! 'Litter for Cat-like Animals.'"

"That's positively wonderful but I'm not helping you haul that outside. You realize you'll have to come back regularly to restock and you'll have to clean the litter and feed at the same hours daily, right? "

Geez, this was a lot harder than she had expected. **(psttt always do research before getting a pet)**

"Yes. I do."

 **-*skip forward a bit to where the Song twins live XD I apologize I can't remember*-**

After kitten-proofing the home and setting out everything she would need, Linh decided that they could play for a bit.

"Awwww. Look, she's batting my hand."

"When she becomes a huge furry monster, that's gonna really hurt."

Linh peered at the fluffy jellybean blinking up at her. Ha, how could a fluffy bean harm anyone?

(*months later* "Ow! No! No scratchy. Don't bat my hand, ouch. Stop, stop kitty. My hand is bleeding. No!" "Linh, what did I tell you?")

"You're a cutie pie! Who's a cutie? You are!" She gave her kitten a chin scratchy.

Tam sighed, he should've never agreed to the bet.

"Well, what did you name her?"

Linh paused, "Name?"

"Yeah, what's the name?"

"Uhhh..." She racked her brains, how could she have forgotten a name?

"Hmm...Shannon. That's a good name." She nodded her head, decidedly proud of her naming skills.

However, her twin raised a brow. "Shannon? Isn't that a human name?" **(*wink wink* who else has that name? ayeeeeee, okay i'll stop)**

"Well yes. It means wise river, you know? And I'm a hydrokinetic, so her name kinda relates to me."

"That's actually an okay name."

"It is."

 **-*skip forward in time*-**

"LINH! WHAT IS THIS?!"

She really hoped it wasn't the remains of one of Shannon's "gifts".

"I don't know. What are you talking about?"

He stomped into the room holding up a black cape. Well, it was mostly black, covered by a multitude of light cat hairs.

She feigned innocence, "Oh...hehe...What are those...uh...animal fibers doing there?"

"You're doing the laundry this week."

* **skip forward in time to the first chapter of I'll Find Out (idk i needed somewhere to put Linh's POV of it so that it's more clear that Sophie misunderstood the situation and Linh want trying to steal away F- haha this line break is too long)***

"Can I talk to you Fitz?" Dang it. She was starting to think this was a bad, bad, bad decision.

"Sure." He motioned with his hands for her to speak.

Linh glanced at Sophie. Nope. She was so not asking him if she was right here.

"Uh, I meant in private."

And of course he had to say yes and she had to continue on with her stupid question.

She led him away so in the inevitable case of utter humiliation at least no one would see or hear anything.

"Hey...um do you..like anyone?" The last few words came out as a squeak and she internally cringed.

He smiled brightly, so obviously oblivious to everything.

"Does loving someone count?"

She forced a smile and nodded.

He leaned in closer and whispered, "Sophie," and it turned into a panicked shout, "Don't tell her!"

"I won't." She watched him walk back and waved to Sophie.

Wasn't a broken heart supposedly to make you feel empty? Devastated? Angry? Envious?

But no, all she felt was a sort of relief. Maybe it was relief that she didn't have to constantly wonder, "what if?" She even felt a bit glad, maybe she hadn't really liked Fitz that much in the first place. Or maybe she just hadn't found the right person.

* **forward in time to months later***

"Sorry."

She winced as the strawberry blond in front of her noticeably drooped.

"I-I...it's not that I don't like you. You're awesome, I just don't...feel that way about you."

He sighed like it was a common routine for him to be rejected, "No it's fine. Everyone on my scroll just seems to be taken, you know?"

"Yeah..." No she did not know because she hadn't bothered to ask any of the guy she on her own scroll.

"Tam? What does being in love feel like?"

A glazed lovesick look appeared on her twins face. Oh no.

"It like swimming in clouds, everything is wonderful. Everything is so much more...more beautiful. And everything reminds you of that person. And..." She let him drone on and on, Biana sure had an effect on him.

"Oh."

His attention snapped back to her, "Why do you ask?"

"I-just-No, it's nothing."

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Hey, you'll find that special someone, one day. Remember to scoop the litter tonight."

"Everything is just so confusing. Like everyone's dating and getting engaged. But I don't love anyone like that, I don't even like anyone like that!"

Shannon yapped back her.

"Yeah, I know. Honestly."

She nuzzled Linh's knee, "Well, I'm glad you understand me." She absentmindedly threw a tinkling bell for her to chase. She could watch Shannon tumble and play all day. Heck, she would love to have a million pets.

Then she realized- Maybe the reason she hadn't found someone to love romantically was because there was no elf that she could ever love that way.

* **time skip** *

She walked up the steps to the entrance of a castle-esque estate. A familiar blonde, brown eyed elf opened the door and beamed at her.

"You made your decision?"

"I have, if the council approves it. I remember you mentioning something about animal shelters and rescues in the Forbiddon Cities?"

* * *

Yay! So that's the end. This wasn't exactly long, but I enjoyed writing it. It isn't even ship-related, but that's how I headcanon Linh's future. If you can't tell, Linh gets a job as an Emissary to help animals in the Forbiddon Cities, because :3 who wouldn't want that job?


End file.
